


如果jxb/ghy侵入超话看到小h文会怎样

by Tongge



Category: Real Person Fiction, 瀚冰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongge/pseuds/Tongge
Summary: 羞耻预警





	如果jxb/ghy侵入超话看到小h文会怎样

**Author's Note:**

> 羞耻预警

 

 

 

 

——————————饼视角———————————

 

 

 

季肖冰觉得自己一定是疯了。

 

为什么会这么想呢？这还得从一个月前说起。

 

善于窥屏却从不手滑的季肖冰悄悄的从粉丝主页摸进了一个超话。那个超话想必大家都很熟悉，它的名字直白普通，唯一不普通的大概就是它被蒸煮视奸了吧，是的，季肖冰摸进了瀚冰超话，一个关于磕他和高瀚宇，不对，逆了，应该是高瀚宇和他的cp超话。

 

起初季肖冰只是单纯的在这个超话里笑看着粉丝们对他和高瀚宇的行为分析了又分析，他一边感慨着粉丝们的脑洞厉害，一边偷偷的存了几张图。

 

渐渐的，季肖冰发觉这个超话不太一样了，从他点开那一篇写他和高瀚宇doi的文章后就变得不太一样了。他总是能在一堆啊啊啊啊中找到那么一篇文章，无一例外，主角都是他和高瀚宇，或者他和高瀚宇演过的角色，主题都是doi，各种doi。

 

这算是小黄文吗？

 

季肖冰看着文章里露骨直白的描述，有些口干舌燥的舔了舔嘴唇，他不得不承认，粉丝们真的很有才，小黄文也可以写得这么好，好到仿佛真的存在似的。

 

对了，这就是问题的根源了。

 

季肖冰在超话里泡了有一段时间了，大大小小的文章看了数十篇，看着看着他就把自己代入了进去，以为自己真的和高瀚宇上过床了。可是鬼知道，他和高瀚宇只是单纯的营业合作关系，别说超话里的那些造谣多不靠谱，就连微信，他俩都不怎么联系。

 

季肖冰对自己有这个想法感到羞耻，可是漫漫深夜，他总会情不自禁的回味着文章里描述的情节，对着自己保存下来的高瀚宇的肌肉照打一炮。

 

不够，他怎么都觉得不够。

 

“叮咚”一声的微信提示音，把季肖冰从余潮中拉回一点神志，季肖冰点开消息，对着高瀚宇的名字发了一会儿呆，才回悟过来高瀚宇发了语音：“大爷，这么晚了会不会打扰你啊，我其实是有点事，拿不准主意，想找你开导开导，你看你什么时候有时间，咱们约一波啊。”高瀚宇的声音带着他特有的奶味直直的冲进了季肖冰的大脑，季肖冰觉得自己简直有病，居然会意淫把自己当知心大哥的合作同事！

 

季肖冰清了清嗓子，确定听起来没有奇怪的感觉后才打开了语音，“我这几天都没戏，你想什么时间约都可以。”

 

很快，高瀚宇的消息就发了过来，“大爷你还没睡啊？那我们这个周末约吧，我这几天在赶戏，都快累死我了！”高瀚宇撒娇的声音让季肖冰想起了某篇文章里吃奶的大狗，吃奶……季肖冰觉得自己的乳头莫名的有些瘙痒，手不自觉的覆上了自己的胸好一顿揉搓抚摸，直到再一个“叮咚”声传来，季肖冰才想起自己还没回复高瀚宇。

 

“大爷？你睡着了？那你好好睡吧，晚安！”

 

季肖冰将手机扔了出去，抱着被子磨磨蹭蹭解决自己的再一次高潮。

 

周末，季肖冰如约到了高瀚宇提前定好的包间。高瀚宇路上堵了车，一时半会儿是到不了了，季肖冰万般无聊，只好玩着手机等高瀚宇。

 

顺手点进了瀚冰超话，一篇文章被顶到了最上面，名字取得特别文艺，如果不是后面跟了个大大的车字，季肖冰都要以为这是什么青春美文了。季肖冰整了整衣襟，深吸一口气后点开了文章。

 

这真的是一篇很文艺的文章，连车开得都是蜿蜒曲折的，但并不缺乏刺激，甚至说，比季肖冰之前看过的小黄文都还要刺激。它讲述了高瀚宇和季肖冰因为各自工作原因数月未见，忙里偷闲见上一面，干柴烈火，情动恰到好处，辗转各种厮磨。文章里更是详尽的描述了高瀚宇的肉体和雄壮，以及他们在床上，客厅，落地窗，料理台上的放肆。季肖冰看得血气直冲，欲念横生，内里一阵空虚。

 

好在，高瀚宇到了。

 

高瀚宇似乎瘦了一点，头发扎了一个小揪，随着他进来的脚步一甩一甩的，看得季肖冰心里痒痒，“大爷对不起啊，我们这么久没见，第一次约我就迟到了，我也不是故意的，谁知道周末这么堵，早知道就不约周末了，大爷你饿没有啊……”

 

季肖冰盯着高瀚宇从进来那一刻就没停过叭叭叭的嘴，嘴唇上那颗饱满润泽的唇珠因为说话的缘故被下嘴唇挤得变了形，但很快又恢复原状，向外拉长……季肖冰舔了舔嘴唇，那颗唇珠真的有文章里写的那么好咬吗？

 

“大爷，我们有好几个月没见了吧？”

 

是啊，上一次见面还是浮夸的采访，到现在都有三个多月没见了，三个多月没见了，那篇文章里也是三个多月没见了……季肖冰吞了吞口水。

 

“这里面好热啊！”高瀚宇说着就脱下了自己的黑色外套。

 

季肖冰的脑内“霹雳嘭呲”的开始炸烟花，眼前的高瀚宇只着了一件白色高领毛衣，不知是毛衣太小，还是高瀚宇太壮，薄薄的毛衣把高瀚宇的肌肉线条撑得愈发明显，愈发显禁欲味道。隔着毛衣，季肖冰也能想象到隐藏的肉体是怎么的让人血脉喷张。

 

季肖冰就血脉喷张了。他感觉到有一股热流从自己的四肢百骸汇聚到了小腹，仰着头往外喷薄，顺带着后庭也开始变得湿润，瘙痒难耐。季肖冰不自在的在座位上扭了扭，企图甩掉脑子里过不了审的想象。

 

“大爷你……诶？大爷你咋不说话啊？大爷！大爷！”叨了半天，高瀚宇才发现季肖冰从头到尾一句话都没说过。

 

“啊！啊，你说什么？”季肖冰有些惊慌的抬头，害怕被高瀚宇发现什么，又赶紧低下了头，假装对锅里翻滚的红油感兴趣。

 

高瀚宇见季肖冰脸颊和耳朵都红红的，表情不如往日那样神采，整个人也僵着不肯放松。想起以前一起拍戏的时候，季肖冰生病了就是如此，自己和自己过不去，硬捱，高瀚宇不禁吓了一跳，声音也提了几个度，“大爷，你是不是不舒服？你要是哪里不舒服你告诉我啊，咱们下次约再是！”说着，高瀚宇就要伸手去扶季肖冰。

 

被季肖冰眼疾手快的挡住了，“没事，我没事。老高，难得你回来一次，下一次又不知道什么时候才有空了。对了，你之前说的有事找我开导，什么事啊？”季肖冰在心里默默念了两遍“色即是空空即是色”，强迫自己不去注意高瀚宇鼓着的手臂和胸肌。

 

一提到这个事，高瀚宇就变得有些丧气，支支吾吾了半天也没说明白到底是什么事，“大爷，大爷，你说……我，真的可以吗？”高瀚宇正对着季肖冰，一双眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，一眨一眨的。

 

卧槽！！！！你可不可以我不知道！！但我知道我一定可以！！！季肖冰在心里一阵咆哮后，强装镇定的问：“你什么……可不可以？”眼睛随着停顿往下飘去，飘过某位先生的裆后，季肖冰觉得自己的屁股一紧。

 

高瀚宇没有发觉季肖冰变得愈发幽深的眼神，自顾自的说，“你说我都这么大年龄了，到底该不该去参加那个比赛啊？我会不会让好多人失望啊，我的守护心们那么好，我总觉得我不配得到他们那么多的喜欢，他们一直在鼓励我，给我加油，我就想着，哪怕不为自己，就为他们拼一下也好啊，可是我好怕希望越大失望越大，怕他们所见的不如他们所想的，我……”

 

这一顿饭是季肖冰吃过的最难受的一顿饭，高瀚宇说了什么他也听不真切，因为整个过程他都吃得心猿意马，眼睛上上下下快把高瀚宇盯了个透彻，要是真的透彻该多好啊，高瀚宇的衣服配不上他的身材，他的肌肉，他的胸，他的腰，他的臀，他的手臂，他的大腿，他的小腿……脑子里也全是高瀚宇，文里的高瀚宇和自己眼前的高瀚宇结合在一起，变得狂野又性感，诱惑又疯狂，疯狂的撕扯自己……

 

季肖冰觉得自己一定是疯了，因为他听到自己喑哑透露着欲望的声音在满是火锅热气的包间里响起：

 

“高瀚宇，你想日我吗？”

 

 

 

———————这是糕视角分割线———————

 

 

 

高瀚宇觉得季肖冰一定是疯了！

 

他刚刚说了什么？

 

高瀚宇正在纠结要不要吃下那一口翻着卷，冒着红油的五花肉时，听到季肖冰的声音穿过火锅腾起的蒸汽直敲打他的耳膜，高瀚宇吓得一哆嗦，五花肉“嘟”的一声掉进了锅里溅起了几点油花，屁股也“呲溜”一下滑下了凳子，高瀚宇一个顺势就直接跪在了地上，“大爷，我错了大爷，我不该动歪念头，我不该有非分之想，我不该想让你叫我爸爸，但是大爷我发誓，真的大爷，就算我想当你爸爸，我也不敢动阿姨啊，不是大爷，我根本就没有对阿姨有过任何不敬的想法，大爷……我真的……是清白的啊！”高瀚宇都要哭了，他只不过曾经在脑子里小小的脑补过让季肖冰叫他爸爸的场景，怎么就让季肖冰发现了呢，还这么直白不讳的问出来了？这要是让叔叔知道了，那不得直接把他眼睛戳了，耳朵切了，舌头割了，手脚砍断，剥掉一层皮扔盐罐子里腌了！

 

高瀚宇这边被自己的想法吓得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，季肖冰那边却是被气得脑瓜子疼，“高瀚宇！你故意的是吧？”老子都这么死不要脸的倒贴你了，你给老子说什么？还想对我妈有想法？小伙子，你胆子有点大啊？

 

“大爷，我，冤枉啊！”高瀚宇见季肖冰气得不轻，这下是更委屈了，嘴一撇，眼睛里蓄上了一泡水。

 

季肖冰费劲压下自己心中不断燃烧的烈火，闭上眼睛深吸了几口气后，问高瀚宇：“高瀚宇，你知道瀚冰超话吗？”

 

“瀚冰超……啊？这是什么鬼？谁超话名字这么难听？”刚还在泫然哭泣的高瀚宇下意识的开始吐槽，但发现季肖冰的后槽牙越咬越紧，表情越来越凝重后，高瀚宇终于意识到了什么，不确定的开口，“瀚冰……不会是指高瀚宇的瀚，季肖冰的冰吧？”

 

季肖冰没有说话，只是抬起了上眼皮，不咸不淡的扫了高瀚宇一眼，高瀚宇心一惊，颤抖着嘴皮子问，“大……大爷，那个，那个超话怎么了？”

 

季肖冰“腾”的站起身来，“你自己看吧，我吃好了，先回去了。”说完不给高瀚宇反应的机会就走了，其实是溜了，因为季肖冰实在是厚不起脸皮再和高瀚宇待下去了。

 

要是平时，高瀚宇肯定会缠着季肖冰多待一会儿，可是高瀚宇刚刚才经历过当众处刑，自是不敢有一句挽留的。在地上跪得腿有些麻了，高瀚宇才慢悠悠的从地上爬了起来，坐回了座位，一边疑惑季肖冰为什么突然提起一个他俩的超话，一边摸出了手机搜索超话点了进去。

 

“很正常啊，不就是一些小粉丝同时喜欢我俩，然后造谣嘛！”高瀚宇作为一个前男团成员，对粉丝们的这种心理也很是理解的，“哦哟，这个很厉害嘛，这么高的转赞评。”高瀚宇随手点进了评论，结果满屏的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”“我好了”“我可以了”，高瀚宇奇怪，这是什么特殊的仪式么？点开图片，是张长图，高瀚宇随便拉了一下，用手指点住，瞅了一眼，可就那一眼，高瀚宇的眼睛慢镜头似的放大，然后高瀚宇就像手里捧了个烫手山芋似的把手机往锅里一甩，落荒而逃。

 

手机逐渐淹没在热滚的红油里，屏幕不断的闪烁着，只教人看清了手机底部的那一句“我要把你日得喵喵叫”后就彻底的陷入了黑暗。

 

晚上，高瀚宇躺在床上，翻来覆去的睡不着，脑子里总是会出现自己看到的那一段文字，高瀚宇觉得自己有点热，起身脱掉睡衣后，在床上辗转几圈，高瀚宇又想起自己今天吃了好几片五花肉，高瀚宇又从床上爬起来做了一组俯卧撑和一组高抬腿，好像觉得不太够，又从床底摸出哑铃，抬了一百下……就这样折腾了好久，高瀚宇总算觉得有些乏了，人也开始迷迷糊糊上下浮沉着进入睡眠，可还没等彻底睡过去，高瀚宇的脑子里就响起了季肖冰的声音：“高瀚宇，你想日我吗？”也就那么一下，高瀚宇突然福灵心至，人瞬间清醒了过来，想都没想就直接给季肖冰甩了个电话过去。

 

出乎意料的，几乎是响第一下铃，季肖冰就接起了电话，高瀚宇这还没反应过来，就听到季肖冰那边开口了，“嗯。”带着浓重的鼻音，不知道的还以为是刚被吵醒时带着的黏糊，但高瀚宇还是听到了那微乎其微的颤抖的尾音。

 

高瀚宇盯着天花板吞了吞口水，“大爷，你是不是……在自慰？”高瀚宇听到了对面一阵奇怪的声音，根据声音，他能想象到季肖冰吓得手机掉落，然后又手忙脚乱的捡起来的样子，高瀚宇觉得自己完了，怎么就不过脑子的问出了这么混账的话呢？高瀚宇还在做着大爷是会直接挂掉电话再也不理自己还是在电话里大骂自己神经病然后挂掉电话再也不理自己的选择题时，季肖冰已经平静了下来，用一个淡淡的“嗯”字承认了自己的羞耻行为。

 

高瀚宇先是愣了一下，然后反应过来后又深深的吞了一口口水，嘴贴着手机，近乎虔诚的说着：“想，大爷，我想，我想得快要发疯，想得快要爆炸。”

 

“嗯。”过了好久，季肖冰那边才传来一个嗯字，但这都不重要，因为高瀚宇已经穿好衣服穿上鞋，打车前往去见他大爷去了！

 

阴天，在不开灯的房间，不对，应该是深夜，在不开灯的房间，季肖冰被高瀚宇压在了门板上，“大爷，你说，我们俩个男人，真的可以吗？”

 

“可不可以就看你可不可以了。”季肖冰说完就闭上了眼睛，可等了半天也没等到高瀚宇的行动，季肖冰不由疑惑的睁开了眼。这一看，季肖冰又是被气到肾疼，高瀚宇这个混蛋！！！居然开始玩起了手机！！！老子就这么没有吸引力吗？？还不如一个手机好玩？？季肖冰正要推开高瀚宇的时候，高瀚宇却突然开了口，“大爷，你是……第一次吧？”

 

季肖冰抬起的手一顿，咬牙，狠狠地咬牙，季肖冰觉得，高瀚宇就是生来虐他的，虐身虐心还虐人。

 

“嗯……我俩都是第一次的话……”高瀚宇的手指快速的在手机屏上扒拉了几下，然后抬头将手机递给季肖冰看，“大爷，我觉得这篇挺适合我们实践的。”

 

季肖冰在被高瀚宇扛上肩头之前，只隐隐看到那篇文章抬头几个大字：

 

“限制级画面，未成年请绕路”。


End file.
